


My soul is yours

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Will is furious with Hannibal, and takes it out on him. Hannibal doesn't mind.





	My soul is yours

”Hello Hannibal,” Will said. The man had the audacity to smile back at him showing of all his deadly teeth.  
“What now, my Will? Came to get a bit of the old scent?” he asked with mild amusement.  
“No,” Will said. He had gotten Lecter alone in a visiting room at the BSCHI, thanks to Alana. Hannibal was bound, and had a mask on.  
“Are you here to gloat?” Hannibal asked.  
“No. Alana let me in. She bound you for me. She likes punishing you.”  
“And you do not?” Hannibal asked.  
“I didn’t say that. You had the dragon go after my wife and her son. My wife who is now in the hospital thanks to you. “  
“Ah yes. Francis is such a shy boy really.”  
“Maybe. Aren’t you going to ask what I will do to you?”  
“Whatever I can give you is good.”  
“Your pride,” Will said. “I’m here to take your pride and your virginity.”  
“How will you do this? “ Hannibal asked, eyes glittering with interest. He sounded like a proud teacher whose prize pupil was showing all his skills.  
“Oh I will use you for my pleasure and to your detriment it won’t be pretty.”  
“So you will force yourself on me. How quaint.”  
“Yes. “  
“Go ahead,” Hannibal said, and Will felt his cock swell.  
Will ripped his prison garb in the necessary place, and Hannibal did not resist  
Will slid a finger inside the tight, virginal passage and heard his enemy moan with lust.  
“Will,” he said. “My Will.”  
“Fuck you,” Will said and pushed his hard cock inside with one thrust. It must have hurt, but Hannibal only sighed happily.  
“I should shut you up,” Will said and started a punishing rhythm, there was blood and he wasn’t without desire, and yet he couldn’t stop needing to hear that voice whispering to him as he fucked him.  
“I’m in your head as you are in my body,” Hannibal said, breathless.  
“I hate you,” Will said and thrust with furious desire.  
Hannibal was tight and warm around him, and he was undone with it.   
He came with a scream, and Hannibal followed.  
“Did you come that hard with your wife?” he asked.  
Will backhanded him, but saw the scene he had created all the same. Hannibal was bruised and torn, Will’s semen running out of his ass.   
“I did not,” Will said, defeated.  
“Alana gave us a rare gift,” Hannibal said.  
“She did. She did not know what I was going to do.”  
“I won’t come for her. I will come for you,” Hannibal said fondly.  
“You just did.”  
“Indeed. “  
“My hour is almost up.”  
“For now. I hope you come again.”  
Will didn’t reply, his face dark with shame and love. He cleaned his lover up, and kissed his mask.  
Will left, heavy heart but mind soaring. Love could not be denied, even though there was hate there too.  
He didn’t tell Alana he had just fucked his worst enemy, she would not understand.

**Author's Note:**

> That backfired.


End file.
